Where The Hell Is He?
by CourageValourDignityPride
Summary: A brief look at the thoughts and feelings of Achilles directly after the battle - what if there had been a different outcome?


Patroclus had been missing for nearly two hours.

The battle had been finished for hours and Achilles had suffered through the torments of what felt like the entire spectrum of human emotion - at least, it felt like that to him. First there was anger, deep fury that Patroclus had gone gallivanting off trying to prove himself in the name of Achilles. Triumph came next, Patroclus had done well - the men had performed excellently in battle. Then sadness, Achilles felt disappointed and hurt that his cousin had not come to him with his plans, for his counsel. Finally, worry. Gut-wrenching anxiety that Ppatroclus was among the bodies being piled up for burial.

As the hours crept by, slowly and painfully, each second stretching forever - Achilles terror increased. Where the hell was he? It had been hours, surely Patroclus would have made an appearance by now - to gloat about the success of his plan - so why hadn't he showed up yet to see his cousin?

After a sleepless night wracked with fearful visions of his cousin being injured and tortured and left alone in the dark, Achilles decided to leave ihs tent and search himself. If the boy wasn't going to come and find him, by the Gods he would go and find the damn boy. He dress and stormed out, only to trip and nearly fall (if not for his nimbleness of foot) over a huddled figure blocking the entrance to the tent. Achilles swore and bent down to grab the creature and flip him over, gasping when his hands made contact with the familiar sticky, warm liquid that, as an experienced warrior, he could identify immediately - blood. Achilles turned the wretch over and upon doing so, a recognisable crop of dark hair became visible.

"Patroclus!" Achilles gasped "help!" he roared.

Odysseus, the inhabitant of the next tent, shot out and bent down at Achilles side, recognising the injured party and staring at his commander, eyes wide

"A physician, Odysseus" Achilles ordered, his voice trembling as he bundled his beloved up and carried him carefully into the tent.

"Now!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Once inside, Achilles lay his cousin down onto the bedroll and began trying to clean him up 0 wiping the blood from his face.

The physician appeared, followed by a pale Odysseus. Achilles moved aside and allowed the man to do his work.

"What happened?" Whispered Odysseus, putting a steadying hand on his comrade. Achilles shook his head, his face drawn with worry.  
"I don't know" He answered quietly "but I shall find out, if it's the last thing I do"

Odysseus nodded and said nothing more, he knew himself that no one who valued his life questioned the wrath of Achilles.

"Physician!" Achilles barked after a few fraught, silent minutes "will he recover?"

He dreaded to ask the question, but he knew it must be answered. The physician met his eyes and smiled grimly.

"None of the blood appears to be his Lord Achilles"

"What?" He snapped.

The physician wiped his hands on a rag from his satchel "He has a few scratches and sunburn, but nothing serious, nothing to warrant this much blood."

Achilles was aware of Odysseus sagging in relief beside him, but he could not allow himself the luxury, he had a job to do.

"He's alright then?" Achilles confirmed "Physically, he has not been harmed?"

The physician shook his head.

"Then what on Earth could have caused him to collapse like that?" Achilles demanded.

"Exhaustion, most probably my Lord, in fact I'd say this boy hasn't had a decent nights sleep since the War began"

Achilles nodded "I'll give him time to rest, of course" he muttered, still trying to come to terms with the fact that Patroclus was both here and unharmed.

The physician hesistated "if that is all, my Lord? It's just that we're awfully busy at the medical tent an-"

Achilles waved him away "of course, of course. Thank you, my friend, I'll not forget this."

The physician smiled "do not worry for the boy, sleep and rest will cure him in no time."

As the physician bowed and took his leave, Achilles took his place at Patroclus' bedside.

"You stupid child" he whispered "wake up and let me shout at you."

Odysseus chuckled from the corner "my Lord, you should let him have his say before the scolding begins."

Achilles smiled "oh, he'll have plenty to say - as always." He sighed and touched his cousin's cold hand.

"I just wish he would wake up and say it".


End file.
